Someone Special
by Requipmage1255
Summary: This year Lucy stays home for Christmas this year


_Hi everyone since I won't be able to write on Christmas I have this really weird Nalu AU for you… Enjoy!_

Lucy Heartfilia is most likely the only person you will meet that has huge obsession with anime. I mean like more than huge. She pretended for a year that she was dating Haru from Rave Master. She started as the average girl, dreaming of being a model or a singer, but everything changed one day when her best friend of 15 years, Levy Mcgarden, introduced her to Hetalia: Axis Powers. She had no idea what anime was before that and got addicted to other animes like Rave Master, Watamote, Naruto, SAO, GGO, and ALO. This is her anniversary of the day she discovered anime, Christmas day. But this year she is spending it with someone special.

"NATSU!" The blonde yelled at her pink haired friend, "What the heck are you doing here? It's Christmas shouldn't you be spending it with someone special?"

"You are special, Luce!" the pinkette said. "And this is your anniversary for discovered anime. The reason we met in the first place!" Lucy just stared at the boy. She had feelings for him and Natsu did too but they were too afraid it wouldn't work out so they never mentioned it. The blonde's face became a light shade of pink when she realized what he said.

"Are you sick? Your face is getting red…" he said making the blonde became a deeper shade of red. Natsu always pretended to be dense because he wanted to avoid relationships. He really loved this girl but he never really needed a relationship either. He has reconsidered a couple of times for this girl.

"No…" Lucy said. KNOCK, KNOCK! Lucy whipped her head to look at the door. She walked over to the door and look into the peep hole. Her eyes widened when she saw what was standing outside her door. When she was opening her door you could see fear in her eyes and Natsu paid close attention to that.

"Hey guys…" she said.

"Hello Lucy!" Levy said.

"Why did you bring everyone? I said I want it to be just you and me."

"Then why is Natsu here?" The bluenette asked as she pointed to the pinkette.

"I am in the process of kicking him out." The blonde said.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Natsu pouted.

"whatever." Lucy said. The Blonde turned and sat down on her couch, Levy and Natsu following close behind.

As the blonde sat down Levy sat on her left and Natsu on her right.

"So I really don't understand why you brought everyone here Lev. Why? I mean you have known me for 15 years now! I hate being around lots of people." Lucy said.

"I know but it's Christmas! You need to get out there anyways! Girl you're 18 you need to find a date!" the bluenette said.

"Yeah whatever." The blonde replied.

"Well what about presents!?" Levy asked.

"Oh yeah!" both Natsu and Lucy said. Natsu got up and jumped out Lucy's window. Levy had a shocked expression on her face.

"I already am used to it." The blonde said very casually. The bluenette only could nod her head due to her shock. Natsu appeared in the window again and hopped back into the apartment. He had a giant bag in his hand. He reached inside a pulled out a gift and handed it to Levy.

"For you." He said to her. She started to open it and when she got to the core her eyes lit up with excitement.

"thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" The bluenette said as she tackled him into a hug. Lucy was on her phone due to her being bored. Natsu plopped a giant box on her lap. She put her phone down and shot him a confused look. He pointed to it.

"Just open it Luce." He said. She nodded and started to open the gift. She opened the box and there was another box so she opened that box. And there was another box. (This happens about another 15 times so let's just skip that!) When Lucy got to the last box she opened it and saw a ring box. Lucy then opened that and saw a beautiful diamond ring. The diamond was blue and ring itself was silver.

"Marry me?" Natsu asked. He got down on one knee. Lucy now had tears streaming down her face.

"I have no reason to say no." The blonde said and pulled the boy into a kiss. Levy was going crazy.

"This is totally how it would happen in an anime!" The bluenette fangirled like crazy. She never thought that her BFF would get married before her especially because the blonde didn't have a boyfriend. She completely skipped that part! But as long as she was happy was all the bluenette cared about. The two were still kissing so Levy pulled out her phone and took a picture. She sent that to Gajeel, her boy friend.

Levy- Look at this!

Gajeel- Salamander finally got a girl?

Levy- No… He now has a fiancé!

Gajeel- WTF! Who is it!?

Levy- Lu-chan.

Gajeel- They weren't even dating!

Levy- I know… It's weird but they are best friends.

Gajeel- Wow I am so surprised! Let's invite everyone to dinner for a celebration!

Levy- Yeah! Totally I'll let them know!

Levy looked back at the couple. Lucy was searching through her closet and found 2 gifts and threw one at the bluenette and one at the pinkette. Levy opened the bag that was thrown at her. She got an anime pillow. She looked over at Natsu and saw that he got some tickets to something.

"Hey guys let me and Gajeel treat you two to dinner tomorrow." Levy said.

"Sure!" Lucy said smiling.

The night went on and a lot of things happened they had a anime marathon and read a lot of manga. Levy left at 12:00am but Natsu stayed the night.

(The next day: The dinner)

Lucy and Natsu walked into 8island, the restaurant Levy told them to go for the dinner. They saw Levy and walked up to her.

"Levy-chan! So where are we sitting?" The blonde said while looking around. Levy pointed to a table filled with lots of people. Lucy started to walk over. Natsu followed closely behind.

"Congratulations!" everyone yelled. Lucy smiled at everyone.

"Thank you!" The blonde and the pinkette both said in sync. The couple had the best "family" in the world.

 _The End!_

 _I hope you liked this! I worked on this for a couple of days! And this is my longest story I have worked on. If you guys want I will add more chapters but for now his is a one shot!_


End file.
